Between bunnies and strawberries
by Anna Tsukiko
Summary: Colección de one-shots dedicados a la pareja de Ichigo y Rukia. Tema #7: Antena "En ocasiones ciertas cosas no necesitan ser planeadas para que se conviertan en buenos momentos"
1. Choque

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer esta serie de one-shots. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie y también sobre esta pareja.

Tal y como dice el summary, esta será una colección de one-shots, siguiendo la tabla basica 1 de la comunidad lunasytinta en el livejournal. Si desean seguir esta tabla por medio del livejournal, podrán encontrarla publicada en la comunidad midnigth_corner donde me dedicare a subir estas historias.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda o critica constructiva, serán bien recibidos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Tema:** # 18: Choque  
**Extensión:** 1947 palabras  
**Resumen:** "Esos cinco minutos en los que sientes que aquella persona importante en tu vida podría desaparecer"

* * *

**"Choque"**

Sábado por la mañana. Todo el ambiente se encontraba tranquilo, algo obvio, pues apenas eran las 6:30 am, por lo tanto gran parte de la familia aun se encontraba dormida, exceptuando al señor Isshin quien desde una hora atrás había salido hacia su trabajo. Todo indicaba ser una mañana sin mayor percance, de no ser por lo gritos bastantes alterados del adolescente pelinaranja.

- ¡Mierda, ya son mas de las 6! ¡Debía estar listo en la terminal hace media hora! ¡Estupido despertador! ¿Por que no sonó? Y ¿para que diablos me dormí temprano si de por si se me haría tarde? ¡Ese estupido del viejo! ¡Se debió ir sin avisarme!

Bien, ya era una mañana demasiado tranquila para ser verdad. La pequeña Kuchiki, quien se encontraba de inquilina en la habitación de las hermanas Kurosaki, solo reía para si misma mientras escuchaba el alboroto de aquel joven, quien corría de un lado a otro, arreglándose para salir. Ella conocía desde días anteriores de que trataba la dichosa salida.

Ichigo viajaría a la ciudad de Tokio en busca de los materiales para el proyecto escolar, las cosas que aun le faltaban y que no había logrado encontrar en Karakura. La pelinegra desde el inicio se rehúso a acompañarle. Seria cansado ir hasta aquel sitio a realizar compras, para ella, sin sentido. El chico por un momento se altero reclamándole lo irresponsable que era al no preocuparle el asunto del proyecto, aunque de pronto recordó algo, si Rukia estaba asistiendo a la escuela, a su clase, era para hacerse pasar como una estudiante y estar alerta ante cualquier amenaza, su deber radicaba en proteger y vigilar sus alrededores, y por ello, lo demás venia sobrando, así que supuso que las tareas escolares no eran realmente una verdadera prioridad para la pelinegra. Después una idea mejor cruzo por la cabeza del shinigami sustituto, definitivamente un día sin ella, sin la enana molesta detrás de él a toda hora. Debía aprovecharlo, si señor. Cosa que de igual manera pensó Rukia, varias horas sin tener que soportar a ese idiota era algo que no se veía todos los días, simplemente una oportunidad única.

El sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse desato un mismo pensamiento en ambos:

_- "Este será por fin un día para mi, solo para mi"_

Instantes después de que Ichigo saliera rumbo a su destino, Rukia comenzó a levantarse de su cama y por fin, se escucho algo más que la voz de aquel adolescente:

- Aah, Ichi-ni es un tonto. ¿Acaso piensa que es el único habitante aquí o que? Los demas queremos dormir, por favor.

- Ya, Karin-chan, después de todo, es hora de levantarnos ¿verdad Rukia-chan?

- ¡Que! Casi son las 7. Es sábado. ¿Quien rayos se levanta a las 7 de la mañana en día sábado?

Y sin más apuros, las tres chicas de la casa comenzaron a arreglarse para iniciar la mañana. Desayunaron sin ningún contratiempo, y mientras Karin se apuraba para ir al parque con sus amigos, Yuzu y Rukia se encaminaban a realizar las compras, tanto cosas para la casa, como para la comida y cena de ese día. Aunque la lista de deberes no era muy larga, si les llevaría algo de tiempo si iban juntas a realizarlas, por lo tanto, Rukia le propuso dividirse las compras, para así facilitar el trabajo, cosa que le pareció excelente a la pequeña Kurosaki, y fue como dos cuadras después se separaron para reencontrase más tarde.

Aunque la shinigami no conocía a la perfección esa ciudad, caminaba sin mayor preocupación por las calles, y se detenía donde debía entrar para avanzar en la pequeña lista de cosas por comprar que le había dado Yuzu. Al parecer estaba corriendo con suerte, ya que no se había perdido como supuso en un inicio, y aunque si requirió la ayuda de uno que otro extraño para localizar ciertos lugares, no le fue tan mal como imagino.

¡Libertad! ¡Oh bella libertad!, verdaderamente ese día le estaba pareciendo bastante relajante. No había aviso de hollows, no tenia demasiados problemas con las compras, y sobre todo, no estaba discutiendo con el idiota de pelo naranja. Si, en verdad que ese día era magnifico.

De pronto a su mente llego una cuestión: _"¿Y si así fueran todos los días?"_ Claramente, su vida sería más tranquila, pero ¿Realmente eso deseaba? Acaso quería tener días sin peleas, sin insultos, sin bromas, sin escuchar "enana esto" "enana aquello", dejar de escuchar la voz de ese chico, de sentir su presencia, de verse reflejada en sus ojos, de estar a su lado una vez más. Pero, ¡Qué demonios!, ¿Por qué estaba pensando estas cosas?, no habían pasado siquiera un día separados, y ya estaba comenzando a…. ¿extrañarlo?, ja, pero que mala jugada le estaba brindando su mente, ¿Por qué estar pensando así como si realmente ya no lo volviera a ver? Estaba segura que por la noche, protagonizaría junto al pelinaranja otra de sus inusuales peleas.

"_En una noticia de ultima hora, hace unos momentos se presenció un choque entre un autobús de pasajeros con dirección a Tokio y un camión con materiales para construcción, todo esto en la carretera que comunica a Karakura con esta ciudad…"_

"… _por el momento se reportan 20 heridos, algunos de gravedad, y ninguna perdida humana…"_

"… _las victimas de este percance han sido trasladadas a los hospitales mas cercanos…"_

Se podía ver y escuchar esta primicia en los televisores de aquella tienda de productos electrodomésticos. Aunque la gran mayoria de personas pasaban por ahí sin prestar demasiada atención al suceso, uno que otro si lo hacia, entre ellos, la pequeña shinigami, que de un instante a otro, sintió que su corazón latía un poco más fuerte de lo normal y como un frío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Un accidente? ¿De autobús? ¿Y si era el mismo autobús en el que Ichigo partiría a aquella ciudad? Bien, no había muertos, pero si heridos, de gravedad, ¿Y si Ichigo era uno de ellos? No, claro que no, no creía que la suerte de aquel adolescente fuera tal, pero, ¿y si era así? Tal vez, ahora él no estaba solo herido, si en el camino al hospital, él hubiera…

Sus manos temblaron un poco y cegada por las dudas que asomaban en su cabeza en ese instante comenzó a caminar rápidamente, casi corriendo por la acera del lugar, pero en breves segundos, sintió como chocaba contra alguien y se percató que rápidamente esa persona le sostenía el brazo para evitar que ésta cayera.

- ¿Rukia?

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Que haces aquí? – Preguntó bastante sorprendida al ver como el chico que hace breves segundos creía que le había sucedido algo estuviera ahí- ¿No deberías estar rumbo a Tokio, en el auto…?

- ¡Ah! eso, lo que pasa es que perdí el autobús de las 7:15- comenzó a explicar el adolescente sin mucho animo- se supone que media hora más tarde tomaría el siguiente, pero al parecer comenzaron a retrasar su salida.

- Ah, debe ser por el accidente.

- ¿Accidente?, ah, si, es lo que vengo escuchando en el camino. Vaya que fui afortunado, ese autobús era el que iba a tomar, pero gracias a que me retrase no fue así.

- Si, es cierto – Al parecer, si que tuvo suerte el chico para evitar ese percance, y ella que ya había comenzado a crear conjeturas que no eran.

- Pero bueno, como me he cansado de esperar a que normalizaran las cosas en la terminal, decidí regresarme a casa y mejor ir mañana.

- Y tú que tanto te quejabas en la mañana del despertador y de tu padre.

- Es que ese viejo no tiene consideración, sí uno quiere que lo despierten, se larga a su trabajo a propósito y cuando lo único que deseas es pasar un buen sábado, durmiendo hasta tarde, ya lo tienes encima de ti, mucho antes que el despertador.

- Es verdad - Rukia reía mientras imaginaba esa peculiar escena matutina entre padre e hijo que al parecer, hoy no se llevo a cabo, para suerte de Ichigo.

- Y a todo esto, ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- ¿Yo? He venido de compras con Yuzu, aunque nos hemos divido las compras para terminar más rápido.

- Ah…

La chica se tranquilizo rápidamente, después de todo, Ichigo no iba en ese autobús, y por lo tanto, no había sido victima de aquel choque como llego a suponer, al contrario, ahí estaba él, con ella, no le había pasado nada. Podía verlo, sentirlo a su lado, escuchaba nuevamente su voz, observaba su reflejo en aquellos ojos castaños, podía sentir su riatsu… esperen un momento, ¡su riatsu!, pero ¡que idiota!, si ese riatsu era inconfundible y podía advertirse a kilómetros, más allá de Tokio si era posible. Entonces, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo pudo dejar pasar ese detalle y hacer todo un drama en su cabeza? Bien, había experimentado esos cinco minutos en los que sientes que aquella persona importante en tu vida podría desaparecer, y que todo a tu alrededor es ajeno para ti, excepto tu preocupación por esa persona. ¿Eso justificaba el no recordar que ese riatsu siempre había estado ahí; un metro, veinte metros, dos kilómetros? Tal vez no, tal vez si, pero eso ahora que importaba, si el dueño de esa desenfrenada cantidad de energía estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Te falta algo más?

- ¿Eh?- sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Que si aún te faltan cosas por comprar, si es así, te acompaño a donde debas conseguirlas.

- Ah, no se, creo que solo, esto ultimo, pero no se bien donde comprarlo- decía, mientras le mostraba la lista de compras.

- Y te ofreces a hacer compras sin saber donde ir, ¡en que cabeza cabe enana!- refunfuño el pelinaranja.

- Cállate, que ya casi he terminado todo la lista sin ayuda de nadie.

- ¿Nadie?

- Bueno, tal vez una o dos personas que me dijeron donde comprar esto y aquello, pero es que, ellos mismos se han ofrecido a hacerlo, después de todo, una mujer sola e indefensa, andando por estas calles… - decía mientras usaba sus dones para la actuación.

- Ja. Te aprovechas de la pobre gente valiéndote de esa fachita de niñita inocente, además, ¿Se han ofrecido? ¿Qué estas loca? Nunca sabes las intenciones de algunas personas cuando andan así de ofrecidas.

- Oh, ¿es que Kurosaki-kun esta celoso? Ah, pero si él también se ha ofrecido a acompañarme. Oh, espero que no quieras hacerme algo malo – hablaba mientras hacia poses de adolescente apenada.

- Eres idiota, ¿acaso crees que soy de esos tipos?, y deja de usar esa vocecita, sabes que me fastidia, sino, vete olvidando que te acompañe.

- Ah, ya, mira que te pones de malas fácilmente, claro, primero levantarse tarde y ver que lo deja el autobús.

- Ya, ya, mejor caminemos por aquí, así llegaremos a la tienda en donde compraremos lo que falta.

Y fue como retomaron juntos el camino. Si antes la chica se preguntaba si quería que todos los días fueran como hace un par de horas, ahora respondería sin dudas que no. No quería quedarse sin aquellas peleas, aquellos insultos, aquellas bromas que compartía con él, ni tampoco quedarse otro día sin sentir su presencia, verse en aquellos ojos, simplemente tenerlo a su lado.

- Ichigo

- ¿Mmm?

- Mañana voy contigo a Tokio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Y si eso significaba tener que ir a ese viaje… si, pelearían, eso era seguro, pero: ¿Acaso ella quería eso? Bien, si con ello aseguraba estar junto a él. Después de todo, nunca se cansaría de verlo rabiar.


	2. Tijeras

Hola a todos. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me animan a continuar escribiendo. Y bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente one-shot, tal vez les parezca una trama extraña, pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado.

Cualquier duda, comentario, critica constructiva, serán bien recibidas.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia  
**Tema:** # 16: Tijeras  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Extensión:** 1755 palabras  
**Resumen:** "Definitivamente, jugar con tijeras no es cosa para niños"

* * *

**"Tijeras"**

Una noche tranquila, sobre una cama tranquila. Lo que la gran mayoría de las personas queremos hacer en un momento como ese es solo una cosa: descansar. Y es que la vida actual, llena de ajetreos y demás quehaceres provoca que todos ansiemos dormir como tronco al llegar a casa. No era una excepción para Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sus ojos lentamente caían rendidos ante el cansancio, su cuerpo le reclamaba aquellas suaves sabanas para por fin, dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando de repente, y así sin demás, lo sintió. Si, percibió como una mano comenzaba a acercarse a su cabeza, a su cabello, como leves caricias casi imperceptibles pasaban sobre esa melena naranja. Un escalofrío fue lo primero que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, ¿alguien? ¿Acariciándolo? ¿A él? ¿En la mitad de la noche?

¿Y quien seria aquella persona capaz de hacer eso? No necesito pensarlo dos veces. La primera persona en su mente fue ella, Kuchiki Rukia… pero ¿por que ella? Simplemente era inimaginable que alguien de su familia lo hiciese, sabia que su padre estaba algo loco, ¿pero tanto para comenzar a acariciarlo por las noches? no, definitivamente aun no llegaba a ese extremo de la demencia, y por supuesto, mucho menos sus hermanas. Entonces, ¿Por qué Rukia? ¿Acaso ella si había llegado a esos limites? ¿Tan lejos como para comenzar a tocarle? No, no, no señor. Eso claramente debía ser un sueño:

- _"Si, estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando, por supuesto que estoy soñando"_- un suspiro cerca de su oreja lo hizo temblar más- _"ay mamá, no estoy soñando, no estoy soñando, demonios, ¿en serio no estoy soñando?"_

Y es que para él, increíble era la palabra correcta para describir ese instante. Por que, ¿a quien en sus 5 sentidos le pasaría por la mente que aquella shinigami pelinegra estuviese haciendo eso? Y sobre todo, a él, a Kurosaki Ichigo. Dos personas que además de enfrentarse a hollows y cualquier cosa que se les pusiera en el camino, compartían juntos otra cosa y eso era: Discutir. Podría ser la cosa más insignificante del mundo, pero, si era necesario, o incluso, aunque no lo fuera, ellos ya estaban peleando por ello. Entonces, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en esa habitación?

El chico no dudaba que era ella, ya que, esos finos dedos, ese suave suspiro… indiscutiblemente se trataba de Rukia. Pero, ¿como actuar entonces? No sabía que hacer, ¿voltear a verle? No. Percibía claramente como todo su rostro comenzaba a volverse calido, y no dudo que el sonrojo estaba presente en él. No seria una faceta que quisiera mostrarle en aquella situación. Entonces, ¿se haría el dormido y dejarse querer? Bien, si no había de otra…

_-"No, carajo, pero ¿que estupidez estoy pensando?"_

Sin embargo, sintió un poco de curiosidad, así que se volteo pausadamente, como simulando su estado de sueño, mientras lentamente abría los ojos y de esta forma corroborar que efectivamente, esa persona detrás de él fuese aquella shinigami de ojos violáceos. Y así fue, vio como una pequeña silueta que segundos antes estaba tras él, ahora se encontraba frente suyo, era ella. Pero, había algo más que no creyó imaginar. Claramente algo afilado, puntiagudo y brillante estaba sobre de él, es que acaso…

- ¿Estas loca o que? ¿Quieres matarme?- Gritó mientras le sostenía el brazo a la pelinegra.

- Diablos, estuvo cerca.

- ¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que ¿si ibas a matarme?

- Eres idiota, por supuesto que no. Claro, ganas no me faltan… pero no, estaba vez estas de suerte.

- Perra- refunfuño por lo bajo- entonces, ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?

- Bien, supongo que me has descubierto, no tengo opción más que decirte la verdad.

¿Qué? La verdad. Entonces, ¿se le declararía o algo por el estilo? Su corazón latia muy rápido, es que, ¿realmente eso iba a suceder?

- La verdad es que… -el pelinaranja trago saliva- que… Yuzu y Karin querían un poco de tu cabello.-

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Mi cabello? ¿Es que ellas también están locas? ¿Y para que demonios quieren mi cabello?

Decepción fue algo que sintió el adolescente ante esa "verdad" aunque, se sintió un poco aliviado, después de todo: "Esa enana, ¿enamorada de él?" Ja, ni en sueños. Sin embargo, aunque fuera en un sueño, hubiese sido lindo escuchar eso. ¿Qué estas diciendo Kurosaki? ¿Lindo? Todo ese malentendido si que le estaba afectando.

- Es para un proyecto escolar, debían recolectar un poco de cabello de varias personas, la verdad no se para que rayos quieren cabello como tarea.

- Ya ves como hay profesores sin nada que hacer y lo único que piensan es en trabajos sin sentido. Pero, ¿por que no me lo pidieron a mí?

- Yuzu dijo que como eras muy especial con asuntos de tu cabello, le dio un poco de pena pedírtelo, así que le dije que lo tomaría por ella, y pues a Karin no le pareció tan mala la idea.

Ichigo comenzó a maldecir mentalmente a su hermana pelinegra, claro que a ella no le parecía mala idea aquello, seguramente ésta ya había imaginado que algo así podría suceder, incluso algo más. Esa Karin, pero que ideas podían maquinarse en aquella mentecita.

- Y tú ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?

- Ah, es que es obvio que contigo no se puede hablar en paz. Luego luego comienzas a hacer toda una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y con eso de que eres delicado con tu cabello, te ibas a negar, mejor tomarlo a mi modo.

- Es para un trabajo de Yuzu y Karin, como me voy a negar.

Si bien Ichigo podía ser un tonto, malhablado y demás "cualidades", también era conocido que ante cualquier asunto relacionado a su familia, él siempre mostraba preocupación, muy a su manera, pero así era.

- Y bien, ¿no vas a cortarlo?

- Esta bien, pero no me apures.

Así, Rukia tomo un mechón de la parte trasera de la cabeza del chico y corto solo un poco de éste.

- Ya esta, he tomado un poco de la parte de atrás.

- ¿Segura que es un poco?

- Por supuesto, ¿acaso desconfías de mí?

- No, pero con esa sonrisa, seguro que me cortaste de más, ¿verdad? Ya me imagino, debe de estar todo disparejo. ¡Oh, mi cabello!, lo has arruinado, Seguro ahora es un desastre.

- Ja, ¿disparejo? ¿Arruinado? esa mata de mechones naranjas que dices llamar cabello ya es todo un desastre sin necesidad de cortarte, al contrario, tal vez ahora se vea mucho mejor que antes.

- Estupida enana- susurró por lo bajo, sin que esta se percatara del insulto.

- Bien, entonces guardare el cabello dentro del álbum de Yuzu, ya mañana ella y Karin se repartiran esto y lo pegaran en donde corresponde.

- Ah, entonces este es el álbum de Yuzu.

- Si, el de Karin es prácticamente igual.

El chico observaba el objeto detenidamente. Tal y como la pelinegra había dicho, este contenía una muestra del cabello de muchas personas: de Karin, de su padre, de la propia Yuzu, de compañeros de su clase, hasta de gente que él ni siquiera conocía, pero que sabia de su existencia por las pequeñas etiquetas que se hallaban a un lado de la muestra con su nombre.

- Ahora que ya tenemos tu cabello, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches.

- Si, si, buenas noches.

Rukia caminó nuevamente hasta la habitación de las mellizas. Sus pasos eran lentos, debido a los pensamientos que ahora le ocupaban. Después de todo, y con uno que otro detalle diferente, el plan se llevo a cabo, obtener un poco del cabello de Ichigo. Y a pesar que todo eso era una misión para la tarea escolar de las mellizas, no pudo olvidar que por un momento esa misión se les estaba yendo de las manos, culpa de las emociones.

Bien, era cierto todo esto del proyecto escolar, también que ella se había ofrecido para llevar acabo esta maratónica misión, pero… ¿acaso en los planes estaba el de contemplar como aquel adolescente yacía sobre su cama mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza? Si, por que no se trataba de un simple roce para tomar el cabello de alguien dispuesto a cortarlo, no, era casi como una caricia, como una especie de muestra de afecto en ese momento en el que él no se daba cuenta.

También recordaba que no estaba en los planes que ella sintiera esa extraña curiosidad, que quisiera saber que era el acariciar a alguien, sentir su aroma, claro, por que no solo se bastó con acercar sus dedos sobre su cabeza, no, ella también había osado en aproximar un instante su rostro y aspirar su aroma, sentirlo tan cerca de ella, pero, de un momento a otro se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acariciar de esa forma a un hombre, bien, no era una forma muy atrevida, pero para ella si que lo era, especialmente por el chico que recibía aquellas caricias. Fue entonces que recordó cual era su verdadero propósito: cortar un poco de ese endemoniado cabello que la estaba volviendo loca, y si no hubiera recobrado un poco de cordura en ese instante, ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso se atrevería a hacer algo más que tenues caricias sobre la cabeza de ese tonto? ¡Pero que estupidez! Debía de dejar esos pensamientos por la paz, si es que no quería que el sonrojo continuara sobre su rostro.

Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta de su ahora dormitorio compartido, un pensamiento volvió a su mente: dejar de ofrecerse a realizar tan arriesgadas misiones. Bastante tenia con los hollows para meterse en estos aprietos, aunque una parte de ella le decía que, si pudiera vivir nuevamente la experiencia de sentir su cabello y su aroma una vez más, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una presencia se posaba detrás de ella. Ésta ahora colocaba delicadamente una mano sobre su cabeza y unos dedos se colaban entre su cabellera ¡Oh, no! Otra vez lo mismo, pero ¿Quién era aquel que se atrevía a hacer eso?

- ¿Que demonios…?

- Ssshh

- ¡I.. Ichigo!

- Creo que en ese álbum falta la muestra del cabello de alguien- Susurraba al oído de la pelinegra, mientras con la otra mano le mostraba las mismas tijeras con las que ella le había cortado, soltando una risa bastante traviesa, reflejo de que algo tramaba.

Si, definitivamente, jugar con tijeras no es cosa para niños.


	3. Comer

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Y bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente one-shot, nuevamente otra idea rara, que la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo plasmar, pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o crítica constructiva son siempre bien recibidas.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia  
**Tema:** # 19: Comer  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Extensión:** 1877 palabras  
**Resumen:** "A la mala o a la buena descubrió que algunas comidas humanas eran peligrosas"

* * *

**"Comer"**

- ¡Ichigo, tengo hambre!-

- ¡Felicidades! – respondió el pelinaranja con sarcasmo ante el comentario de la shinigami.

- ¡Oye! Deberías estar diciendo "¡Oh, Kuchiki-san! ¿En serio tienes hambre?, no te preocupes, ahora mismo te preparo algo" No se, ese tipo de cosas.

- Estas demente si crees que te voy a estar llamando así, y aun más demente si pretendes que YO te haga de comer.

- Es que acaso ¿Kurosaki-kun no sabe cocinar?

- Por supuesto que se, pero por si no lo habías notado, aquí no hay NADA para preparar.

Esta era la situación de aquellos dos, quienes se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor de la casa sin nada más que hacer. Tanto el padre, como las mellizas habían salido al supermercado para abastecer aquel hogar, en el que ni siquiera una pequeña lata de vegetales se podía apreciar.

- Mmm… tengo hambre, Ichigo-

La verdad, ese trío ya se había tardado con las compras. Desde temprano salieron de casa, y hasta ese momento no regresaban, ¡eran casi las cinco de la tarde, por todos los cielos! Bastante obvio que los estómagos de esos dos comenzaran a rugir ferozmente. Claro, que Ichigo tenía tanta o más hambre que la pequeña shinigami. Pero él no iba a estar lamentándose por ese simple detalle, es que ¿esa enana no podía aguantar más el apetito y dejar de quejarse?

-… Comida, Ichi…-

- Ah, ya basta Rukia ¿Quieres comer pizza? –sugirió el adolescente, quien ya se estaba cansando de esperar a su familia y también de las quejas de su compañera.

- ¿Pizza? ¿Qué es eso?

- Ah, cierto, olvidaba que vienes de un lugar alejado de la civilización- bufó el joven quien al instante fue golpeado por la shinigami- bien, una pizza es una especie de pan aplanado, redondo, con salsa encima y otros ingredientes, dependiendo el tipo de pizza que quieres- explicaba a la chica al instante que la observaba entretenida en otra cosa - ¿que, que estas haciendo?

Rukia le enseñaba el boceto de su más reciente obra de arte, inspirada en su reciente explicación, que mostraba unos conejitos alrededor de su idea de lo que era una pizza.

- ¿Algo como esto?

- Supongo, pero bueno, ¿quieres comer o no?

- Ya, ya, pero… ¿como vamos a comer eso? tu mismo has dicho que aquí no hay nada para preparar.

- Ya lo se, por eso la vamos a pedir.

- ¿Pedir? ¿A quien?

- Pues a la pizzería, ¿donde mas? Solo llamas, la pides, y ellos vienen a tu casa a dejártela.

- ¡Tu me estas tomando el pelo! – exclamó Rukia mientras le miraba incrédula.

- Oh, créeme o no, es tu problema, pero ya me canse de esperar al viejo, así que pediré una.

El joven se levanto de la silla, tomó el teléfono y marcó el respectivo numero. Rukia solo lo observaba de cerca. Realmente esas costumbres humanas eran tan extrañas. ¿Llevar comida a domicilio? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Era algo muy sospechoso, aunque sinceramente ya no quería pensar en ello, tanta era su hambre que el divagar en posibles complots o lo que sea que esos de la pizzería tramaran no era de su interés. Pero después de que Ichigo le dijese que en aproximadamente media hora llegaría su salvación ante la implacable hambre que compartían, decidió montar guardia y esperó junto a la ventana que daba a la calle a ver si lo que el pelinaranja le había dicho era cierto, y al cabo de un rato:

- Ichigo, alguien se acerca a la puerta.

- ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Qué paranoica! Debe ser el repartidor no hagas tanto escándalo.

Tal como el pelinaranja supuso, el repartidor termino por tocar el timbre y hacer la respectiva entrega. Así, Rukia con esa curiosidad que mostraba por aquellas cosas humanas se acerco a la misteriosa caja que aquel tipo le entrego a su amigo.

- ¿Y en esa caja está la pizza?

- Claro, o ¿qué piensas que pueda traer?

- No se, es que todo es tan extraño, ¿seguro que no es una trampa?

- Ah, claro, mira, seguro hay una bomba dentro – expresó con sarcasmo- En serio Rukia, ¿cuando se van a civilizar en la sociedad de almas?

- ¡Cállate! Mejor saca de ahí esa pizza que tengo mucha hambre.

El pelinaranja obedeció a la orden de su compañera y así la shinigami observo ese extraño alimento. Aquella especie de pan, cubierta de salsa, queso, carne y vegetales olía delicioso y en un instante descubrió que no solo se veía apetitoso, realmente sabía muy bien.

- ¡Esto esta muy rico Ichigo! – exclamó la shinigami quien saboreaba un trozo.

- Ves, te lo dije, pero no, la señorita luego luego comienza con su sarta de tonterías.

Pero ella no le hizo caso, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en aquella rebanada, que era engullida como si fuese el último alimento sobre el planeta.

- ¡Rukia, vaya que devoras!

Esto último era dicho simplemente porque la chica tenía su rostro lleno de queso y salsa. Aunque era bastante divertido para él verla comer de esa forma tan bárbara, no podía negar que el rostro de aquella pelinegra se veía algo _"¿Lindo? ¿Tierno?.. ¿Cómo que tierno? no, no, en realidad es gracioso, si, eso es"_ Claro, intentaba autoconvencerse que esa imagen de la shinigami no estaba ablandando su corazón.

- Mírate nada más, ¿donde han quedado esos modales de señorita refinada? ¡Pareces niña chiquita!– voceaba el chico soltando una carcajada.

Instintivamente dirigió su mano al rostro de la pelinegra, mientras que casi de manera cariñosa comenzó a limpiarlo con sus dedos, específicamente, alrededor de la comisura de sus labios, lo que provoco que ella le mirara con unos ojos bastante sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué haces Ichigo?- cuestionaba ante aquel acto inesperado.

El pelinaranaja no respondía, más bien se encontraba bastante entretenido en su actual actividad que no se percataba de la reacción de su colega. Está se encontraba muy sorprendida de los actos de su compañero. ¿En verdad él era el Ichigo que siempre había conocido? ¿Por qué se estaba mostrando repentinamente tan servicial, tan _cariñoso_? ¿Seria producto de la pizza? Seguramente que si, por que de otra forma, ella no podría explicar el comportamiento de su amigo, comportamiento que rápidamente la puso a ella tan nerviosa, tan ¿sonrojada? No, no, no, no. ¿Por que un estupido niño la tenia que poner así? Eso no estaba bien, y debía hacer algo para remediarlo.

- Así que Kurosaki-kun anda de cariñoso…

Al parecer, ese cambio de voz que siempre hacia su compañera para fastidiarlo lo había sacado de ese extraño trance en el que se encontraba, aunque ahora, esa voz ya no sonaba tan melosa, más bien había sonado… _sensual_…

- Eh, yo… bueno – titubeó el joven quien rápidamente quito su mano del rostro de Rukia, y volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado.

- Pero mira nada más, por mi culpa te ha ensuciado los dedos- soltó con una voz bastante sugerente mientras tomaba la mano del pelinaranja – ¿te ayudo a limpiarlos? –

¿Qué cosa había dicho? Realmente ya no lo recordaba debido a que la ultima acción de la pelinegra lo tenia mas atónito, y es que Rukia había osado en tomar el pulgar de su amigo mientras comenzaba a lamerlo lentamente quitando así la salsa que el chico tenia en el dedo y que previamente le había quitado del rostro de ella.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Esa era la Rukia que siempre había conocido? ¿Acaso el comer cosas extrañas ponía así a los shinigami? o ¿Qué diablos le habían echado a esa pizza? De otra forma, él nunca hubiese creído lo que estaba presenciando.

Ichigo no sabia que decir o que hacer, solo se limitaba a balbucear unos inaudibles "Rukia", cosa que la susodicha no prestaba atención ya que ésta solo se limitaba a continuar con su cometido: limpiar los dedos de su camarada. Pero en instantes, la shinigami le miro soltando una sonrisa bastante picaresca, tramaba algo de seguro. Instantáneamente, la pelinegra hizo algo que el shinigami sustituto no imaginó que llegase a suceder en un momento como ese.

- ¡Ah, Ma… Maldita!- gritó Ichigo ante el nuevo gesto cariñoso que ahora le estaba regalando la shinigami.

¿Nuevo Gesto Cariñoso? Por supuesto, ya que después de que ella retiró sus labios del pulgar del chico, dirigió su boca al índice, seguramente a repetir lo que había hecho con el anterior, pero no fue así.

Efectivamente, ella tenia ahora el índice de Ichigo en su boca pero, en lugar de lamerlo como hubiese esperado el muy descarado de su amigo quien al parecer ya ni le molestaba lo que hacia su compañera, a la muy traviesa se le había ocurrido morder el dedo del chico, si, ella lo mordió y no de forma sensual, sino casi más con intención de arrancarlo que de otra cosa. ¿Eso era cariñoso? Bien, si suponemos que su relación no es por demás común y que más bien esta basada en sus insultos y golpes mutuos, si, eso era un gesto cariñoso, salvaje, pero cariñoso al fin.

- ¡Oh, Ichigo, debiste ver tu cara! – carcajeaba la chica mientras observaba a su amigo lanzándole un sinnúmero de maldiciones por lo bajo- ¡Y luego quien dice que es el inocente aquí!

- ¡Ca… cállate, maldita desgraciada! ¡Mira que morderme el dedo! Pero anda, uno quiere ser amable y mira lo que recibe.

- En primer lugar: Nunca te pedí que me limpiaras, y en segundo: te lo ganaste, no me respondías cuando te pregunte lo que hacías.

- Pues eso: limpiarte ¿que no es esa una pregunta bastante obvia? y mira tú, vaya manera de "limpiar los dedos" ¡mordiéndolos! ¿estas loca?

- Ah, ya, mira que no tienes sentido del humor, después de todo, no negaras que ha sido original mi manera de limpiar.

- ¿Original? Original mis…

- Oh, en verdad que te alteras demasiado rápido. Pero ya, admítelo, fue original, ¿cierto?

- Ja, en serio, ¿quieres ver otras maneras más originales de limpiar?- cuestionó el chico con una mirada maliciosa.

Rukia quedo en blanco ante esa preguntita, pero sobre todo, por aquella expresión en los ojos del chico, cosa que el pelinaranja aprovecho para acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de Rukia, con la clara intención de "limpiarlo". Pero, como todo buen momento…

- ¡Ichigo! Rukia-chan! ¡Ya estamos en casa!

… siempre habrá alguien que llegue a interrumpirlo.

_-"Desgraciado viejo"_

Fue el primer pensamiento del chico quien rápidamente se alejó de la pelinegra y corrió hacia la entrada, para recibir a su progenitor, más que con los brazos abiertos, con los puños cerrados como era costumbre, aunque ahora se los merecía y con creces.

Rukia solo se limito a saludar a la familia, intentando disimular el shock que previamente había experimentado. Estúpidamente se había puesto bastante nerviosa ante semejante insinuación del pelinaranjo ¡Pero si ella lo tentó minutos atrás e incluso se mofó de su inocencia! Y que es lo que ella hace: ponerse en igual situación.

¡Oh, cuanta razón tenía! Esa pizza si que era una trampa.

A la mala o a la buena descubrió que algunas comidas humanas eran peligrosas.

Pero vaya que caer ante el peligro hubiese sido tan interesante…

_- "Estupido papá de Ichigo"_


	4. Plenitud

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que ha recibido esta colección de one-shots.

Han pasado algunos días desde mi ultima actualización, pero aquí esta este one-shot. Espero que no me haya salido algo "cursi", creo que no pude evitar desparramar algo de miel en este.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva ya saben que son siempre bien recibidas.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia  
**Tema:** # 6: Plenitud  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Extensión:** 1537 palabras  
**Resumen:** "Ella no se había equivocado, esa noche, la estaba disfrutando, y parecía que el tonto en su regazo no difería con ella"

* * *

**"Plenitud"**

Desde el techo de esa casa, el cielo nocturno se veía hermoso. Después de otra noche en vela a causa de los hollows, lo mejor que podían hacer esos dos, era admirar el paisaje celeste.

- Bonita noche, ¿no? Ichigo.

- Mm, no tiene nada en especial a otras noches.

- Tsk, ¡Qué aguafiestas!

Pero aunque él demostrara lo contrario, esa noche en verdad era agradable. El cielo era iluminado por la luna, acompañado de grandes estrellas que iluminaban esa, ahora, pacifica noche. Se podía sentir una brisa ligera. Solo el ruido de pequeños grillos y uno que otro automóvil que pasaba a lo lejos eran los sonidos que se escuchaban alrededor.

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados observando el cielo, sin emitir ni una sola palabra, cosa particularmente extraña, considerando el hecho de que pareciera que no pueden vivir un solo segundo sin pelear. Pero este hecho insólito parecía que por fin iba a terminar.

- Entremos a la casa, Rukia.

- No, quiero quedarme un rato más.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y para que quieres quedarte en el techo de mi casa a observar el cielo? Además, ¿recuerdas? Salimos tan rápido a atender lo del hollow que ni siquiera vimos en que parte de la habitación quedaron nuestros cuerpos.

- Con mi gigai no hay problema, sabes que Chappy inmediatamente se va a la recamara de tus hermanas.

- Si, pero ¿y mi cuerpo? ¿Qué tal si alguien entra y…?

- Es muy tarde como para que alguien se meta a tú recamara, y muy temprano para que tu padre vaya a darte los buenos días- esto ultimo dicho entre risas- Pero si tú quieres entrar: adelante. Nadie te obliga a permanecer. Yo me quedo aquí.

- Agh- expresó con desagrado y se sentó nuevamente a su lado- yo solo lo decía por que ya es muy tarde, además, comienza a hacer frío.

- Ah, el niño tiene frío y sueño, ¿desde cuando Kurosaki-kun es tan delicado?

- Jum, no lo decía por mí.

- Oh, entonces lo decías por mí. Ah, ¡Qué considerado eres Kurosaki-kun!

- No, claro que no. Si vamos a estar aquí, solo cállate y dedícate a lo que estas.

- Uh, vaya amargado.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente mientras ambos, solo se dedicaban a observar el paisaje nocturno, como anteriormente hacían. Rukia cansada un poco del actual mutismo entre ambos, comenzo a hablar:

- Mira Ichigo, se que pensaras que son cosas de niñas, pero la verdad, noches como estas son dignas de apreciarse.

- ...

- No es muy común contemplar un cielo tan iluminado, con una brisa ligera acompañándote. Veras, son esos pocos instantes de paz que podemos disfrutar, considerando todo lo que actualmente afrontamos... - tras esto ella emitió un ligero suspiro-... y afrontaremos.

-...

- Se que tal vez tú no estas disfrutando de esta noche, pero yo…

Y sin que pudiera llegar a imaginarlo, claramente sintió como la cabeza de Ichigo se acomodaba inesperadamente en su hombro, acción que la puso un poco nerviosa, tomando en cuenta el anterior discurso que le daba a su amigo, palabras que muy en su interior las considero un poco "sentimentales" y más si estaban dedicadas al cabeza hueca que tenia a lado, cosa que le hizo pensar ¿Acaso el chico también se estaba poniéndo sentimental? O más bien, ¿Le daba a entender que él también disfrutaba de esa noche?

- I… Ichi…-pero su nombre no fue terminado de pronunciar, ya que el antes mencionado soltó un sonoro ronquido que explicaba a la pelinegra la causa de su previo acto.

- Te… ¡Te quedaste dormido!… tsk... semejante idiota.

Ese "semejante idiota" no sabia bien por quien lo estaba diciendo, si a él por quedarse dormido a mitad de la noche, en el techo de su casa; o a ella, al considerar por un momento que el chico estaba disfrutando ese instante a su lado.

Rukia soltó otro leve suspiro mientras se movía un poco hacia atrás, ante este movimiento, el pelinaranja cayó sobre el regazo de la shinigami, cosa que ella lo tomo con una extraña naturalidad mientras volvía su vista nuevamente hacia el firmamento.

- Mira que quedarte dormido mientras yo me sincero contigo, ¡Qué diablos te pasa! Pero anda, tú te lo pierdes, ni creas que la gran Kuchiki volverá a dar estas sabias palabras a un idiota como…

Nuevamente, otra acción del chico la volvió a interrumpir. Esta vez, el joven se había rodado sobre las piernas de su amiga y como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, la abrazó por la cintura, como un infante quien toma entre sus brazos a su oso de peluche. Rukia estaba sin habla ¿Qué clase de atrevimiento era ese? ¿Quién se creía para abrazarla así sin más?

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un golpe y mandarlo volar muy lejos de ahí, pero nuevamente se detuvo un instante a verlo. Era raro, muy raro ver esa expresión en su rostro. Su inmutable ceño fruncido permanecía en su semblante, pero este se encontraba un poco más relajado, era una expresión de tranquilidad, de paz, de goce ¿En verdad estaba gozando ese instante? Bien, aunque la shinigami imaginó que estos hechos estaban basados más en reflejos que a movimientos concientes, quizó pensar, muy dentro de ella, que eran porque en realidad a él le gustaba encontrarse en esa forma, después de todo: Dicen que el cuerpo reacciona inconcientemente a lo que queremos en realidad ¿no? Entonces él tal vez, aunque fuese muy en el fondo, estaba disfrutando ese instante, tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo y sintiendo. Percibio dentro de ella tantas cosas en ese instante, que no sabia que hacer pero, opto por seguir con aquella especie de sermón dirigido su compañero de batallas.

- Ah, ya se que eres un maldito impulsivo que se lanza a la pelea sin pensarlo la gran mayoria de veces, un tonto cabeza dura que contadas ocasiones hace caso a lo que digo, y que ahora te enfrentas a seres que en tu vida imaginaste encarar... - volvió a emitir un suspiro mientras dirigió su mirada hacia el chico en sus piernas-...pero aun así... - proseguía mientras ahora dirigía su mano al rostro del pelinaranja- ...sigues teniendo esta estupida tierna apariencia de niño, cuando de tierno no tienes…

Y tal parecía que esa noche seguían esas acciones inesperadas, ya que ahora, el shinigami sustituto afianzaba con más fuerza la cintura de su compañera entre sus brazos, dejando en su rostro una ligera muestra de plenitud, más bien una especie de ¿sonrisa? Si, eso sin duda alguna era una sonrisa ¿Era seguro que ese idiota en verdad estaba dormido? o ¿Solo fingía y en realidad se estaba burlando del actual estado de la chica en el que ella se portaba tan amable con él? Con otro grácil ronquido, confirmó que estaba entre brazos de Morfeo, y si no era así, en verdad, era un buen actor, aunque claro, tenia una buena maestra a su lado de la cual pudo aprender.

- Idiota. ¿Quien diría que nuevamente estaríamos en esta posición?- exclamó mientras le miraba dulcemente- Claro, con ligeros cambios: Tú no estas herido, creo que Kon no esta por los alrededores y… -ahora, el cabello del pelinaranja era quien recibía caricias de las manos de esa chica- …parece que la lluvia esta muy lejos de presentarse otra vez.

Antes estas ultimas palabras, volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo, quien parecía ser el único testigo y a la vez, el causante de todo lo ahora acontecido. Ella no se había equivocado, esa noche, la estaba disfrutando, y parecía que el tonto en su regazo no difería con ella.

-… kia- asemejaba decir entre esa especie de suspiro combinado con un sutil gruñido mientras volvía a acomodarse en su actual lugar de descanso, claro, sin dejar de rodear con sus brazos a la shinigami.

- ¿Qu-qué dijiste?- fue lo primero que logró balbucear la chica ante ese murmullo expresado por Ichigo- _"¿Es-esta soñando conmigo?"_- M-más te vale que si estas soñando conmigo sea algo bonito, tremendo idiota- con nerviosismo, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, aunque claramente sabia que no tenia mucho sentido, ya que el joven se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Era confirmado, ese hombre también se encontraba, conciente o inconcientemente, feliz de estar junto a ella.

A Rukia le hubiese gustado estar un poco más como se encontraban en ese instante, pero tal y como Ichigo le había dicho con anterioridad, esa brisa parecía no tener consideración y comenzó a sentirse con mayor intensidad que hace unos momentos. Lo mejor era entrar a la casa.

_-"Y ahora, ¿como te voy a meter a tu habitación?"_

Cargarlo hasta haya no era un gran problema, un poco complicado considerando que el chico era más grande y pesado que ella, pero no imposible de realizar. Aunque, la posibilidad de despertarlo se volvió tentadora para la pelinegra. No es que quisiera ser una maldita quitándole ese momento de tranquilidad al pelinaranja, pero, ver la cara que pondría cuando se diera cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba, era simplemente…

_-"Imposible de dejar pasar"_

Y una mueca traviesa sobre el rostro de Rukia se hizo presente.

* * *

**Nota:**

Cuando Rukia dice: _¿Quien diría que nuevamente estaríamos en esta posición?_ es referente al capitulo 24 del manga, en la escena en la que Ichigo cae sobre Rukia después de la pelea contra Grand Fisher, dando a entender que la postura de ambos en el one-shot, es decir, Ichigo recostado en las piernas de Rukia, es parecida a la de la escena del manga, excepto por todas las cosas que Rukia explica despues, lo de _"Tú no estas herido, creo que Kon no esta por los alrededores y… parece que la lluvia esta muy lejos de presentarse otra vez"_


	5. Trabajo

¡Hola a todos!

Ha pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que actualicé esta serie de pequeñas historias, pero supongo que comprenderán que en esta época del año a muchos de nosotros se nos atraviesan diversos asuntos que nos mantienen ocupados. Pero estoy de regreso. Como siempre, agradeciendo inmensamente sus comentarios y esperando que este nuevo one-shot sea de su agrado.

Recuerden que los comentarios, críticas constructivas, dudas o sugerencias son bien recibidos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Tabla:** Básica 1  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia  
**Tema:** # 25 - Trabajo  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Extensión:** 1611 palabras

* * *

**"Trabajo"**

Caminar por esas calles, en verano y después de una no tan ligera jornada de trabajo si que era fastidioso. Y es que en vacaciones un adolescente común desearía estar bajo el techo de su casa descansando, pero él, Ichigo Kurosaki, opto por el clásico "trabajo de verano". Después de todo, un dinerito extra no caía nada mal, además de que sus labores no requerían gran ciencia. El encargarse de mover y transportar mercancía en la tienda del amigo de su padre, no le era tan complicado de realizar, además, debía agradecer a su progenitor el hablar con su conocido y obtener ese empleo para él, ya que debido a su edad, era seguro que en cualquier otro lugar no lo hubiesen aceptado.

Recordaba como hace dos veranos había ingresado a ese trabajo y del cual obtuvo una cantidad considerable de dinero, no tanto como para enriquecerse, pero si para cumplirse uno que otro capricho.

Estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa cuando recordó la conversación que hace poco había sostenido con sus compañeros de trabajo, unos cuantos, que ya conocía desde hace dos años.

- ¡Hey Kurosaki!- grito uno de los compañeros de trabajo del susodicho- así que este año ¿si trabajas con nosotros?

- ¡Va! ¿Qué no es obvio? sino, ¿Por qué crees que estaría aquí?- respondió agriamente el pelinaranja.

- Es cierto, pero el año pasado te desapareciste. ¿Te fuiste a vacacionar?

- No.

- ¡Ah, entonces te fuiste a trabajar a otro lado! ¡Traidor!

- Tampoco.

- Entonces ¿qué?

- Oh bueno, ¿qué esto es un interrogatorio o qué?- intervino otro de sus compañeros de trabajo quien se había unido a ellos en ese almuerzo- Si es algo que no debemos saber, para que tanta insistencia en preguntar.

- Bueno, pues si tanto quieren saber- soltó finalmente Ichigo- tuve que ayudar a alguien.

- Oh, ¿Entonces no fue un trabajo en si? ¿Te lo pidieron de favor?

- No, de hecho, digamos que la verdad esa persona no quería que la ayudaran.

- Ah, mira que cosas Kurosaki, bueno, pero mínimo si le echaste la mano en lo que necesito ¿no?

- Pues si, aunque no fue muy fácil que digamos. A decir verdad tuve que batallar bastante- _"Literalmente"_

- Y al final ¿te agradeció siquiera? por que paga no creo que hubiera, es decir, fuiste a auxiliar y ni siquiera te pidieron la ayuda- finalizó con una larga carcajada uno de sus compañeros que fue seguida de un pequeño golpe por parte del otro.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que tú luego luego empiezas de ambicioso! Que no has escuchado ese dicho que dice que cuando haces algo con buena voluntad al final recibes tu recompensa- terminó por decir su otro colega.

- ¡Oh! ¡Y tú ya vas a comenzar con tus cursilerías de dichos viejos!- respondió el primero mientras sobaba su cabeza.

- Digamos que no- contesto nuevamente el pelinaranja- No me agradeció. O tal vez, no con un "Gracias" como la mayoría esperaría. Y si, supongo que si gane bastante, a decir verdad, creo que más de lo que imagine- concluyó mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

- ¡Ves, te lo dije!- exclamó uno de los chicos mientras golpeaba la espalda del otro compañero- ¡Si ya sabía yo! ¡Me alegro por ti Kurosaki! Ojala encontrara una oportunidad de esas en las que obtienes tanto, tu sabes, las cuentas no se pagan solas.

- Ja, ¿mira quien habla? Él que dice que los demás son ambiciosos.

- Bueno, si se presenta la ocasión, para que desaprovechar ¿no?

- Si tú lo dices.

- Y a todo esto Kurosaki, ¿De que trato todo esto de la ayuda? ¿A quien socorriste? ¿De cuanto o como fue la recompensa?

- ¡Hey, si! Yo también me muero por saber. Que mira que por la cara que pusiste cuando dijiste que habías ganado bastante, se ve que te fue muy bien.

- Bueno…

- ¡Hey chicos, termino el descanso!- gritó el jefe de los muchachos.

- ¡Diablos! Tan bueno que se estaba poniendo el asunto.

- Si, que lastima, bueno Kurosaki, ya después nos cuentas como estuvo todo.

- Claro y de paso te cuento como pase yo mi verano.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Ya vas a empezar con el cuento ese de la playa.

- ¡Que no es cuento! ¡Es cierto! Que mira que has de estar bien celoso por que tú no lo viviste.

- Ah, si como no.

Y así tanto Ichigo como sus compañeros retornaron a su trabajo. Por una parte, el pelinaranja agradecía que el dueño apareciera en ese momento y diera por terminada esa conversación que sostenía con sus compañeros. A decir verdad, conversación que mas bien parecía sostenida por ellos dos, porque hasta donde recordaba él casi no hablo, ellos dieron por entendida su propia versión del verano de Ichigo y es ahí cuando volvía a dar las gracias de que terminara el descanso, ya que no tenia idea de cómo explicar aquello.

De que su ayuda fue proporcionada a Rukia, en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando él fue a rescatarla. Esa simple frase respondía a esos últimos cuestionamientos de sus compañeros. Pero por muy simple que sonara, sabia que en realidad, no fue tan sencillo como parecía, además de que a sus compañeros, para nada sonaría simple.

Y al llegar a estar frente a su casa recordó esa otra parte de la conversación. Aquel momento en el que ellos preguntaron acerca de la recompensa de su verano pasado. Y ¿Qué había obtenido?

- ¡Hey Ichigo!

Bueno, él siempre pensó que la mayor recompensa de todo rescatador es tener a su rescatado a salvo, ¿no?

- ¡Hey Rukia!

Y que mejor si el rescatado vive bajo el mismo techo del rescatador.

- ¡Que bueno que estés de regreso…! - Y aun mejor, que ese rescatado venga a ti y muestre gusto de que estés allí -… porque tengo que ir a la tienda y quiero que me acompañes, además de paso me ayudas a cargar las cosas.

Claro, y él haciéndose ilusiones de que le recibía con gusto, por solo el placer de verlo de vuelta, pero no, la señorita solo lo queria para cargarle las bolsas, ¡Que tonto se sentía!

- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera he llegado a la puerta y ya me llevas a caminar, yo lo que quiero es descansar, ¡des-can-sar!

- ¡Oh! No sabia que fueses tan débil que una pequeña caminata te cansara.

- Y yo no sabia que fuese tan débil para necesitar que te carguen las bolsas.

- Por supuesto que no son pesadas para mi… la verdad es que- pero ella pensó que decir tan directamente el pretexto de por que acompañarla no era muy conveniente- bueno, si no quieres acompañarme esta bien, puedo ir sola hasta haya.

- Oh, ¿te levantaste de malas o qué? Además, mal momento para decirme que regrese, que prácticamente me llevaste a rastras de la entrada hasta acá y no pienso regresar caminando otra vez.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Y finalmente un suspiro se dejo escuchar por parte de los dos, mientras proseguían su caminata.

- A todo esto ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bien, no hay nada relevante que contar.

- ¡Uh! que interesante relato- soltó la chica con ironia.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y que quieres que te cuente entonces? Algo como: "mira Rukia, esta mañana tuve que tomar varias cajas y llevarlas a una bodega, regresar, tomar otras cajas y seguir por el mismo camino. ¡Ah! Y tuve la sorprendente aventura de tomar un almuerzo, si como escuchaste: almuerzo, con mis compañeros de trabajo, y platicamos de cosas tan sorprendentes e interesantes –"_como tu, por ejemplo"_- y luego, seguí cargando más fantásticas cajas hasta esa fantástica bodega y otros fantásticos negocios"- finalizó con ese tono sarcástico que acompaño su relato- Que tal, eso ¿si es interesante?

- Bueno, la historia no tanto, pero esas caras que pones cuando andas de mordaz tal vez- comenzó a reírse la chica por el sarcasmo de su amigo.

- ¿Qué, soy tu chiste o qué?- preguntó molesto mientras le miro, aunque por la expresión de Rukia, parecía que ella respondía afirmativamente a su pregunta-… mejor no me contestes.

- ¿Y durara mucho esto del trabajo?

- ¿Por qué? ¿La enana me extraña?

- Claro -_"sino, ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que me acompañaras a comprar?"_- después de todo, es aburrido no tener a alguien con quien tener tan "buenas e interesantes conversaciones" como las que tengo contigo.

- Lo que quieres es tener a un idiota que aguante toda tu sarta de tonterías.

- Que conste que tú lo dijiste- respondió mientras volvía a soltarse a carcajadas.

Si, hablo sin pensar, y él solito acabo por insultarse.

- Maldita enana…

Demasiado tarde para proseguir con su larga lista de adjetivos hacia su rescatada, porque finalmente habían llegado a ese barrio lleno de tiendas y la chica ya había comenzado a dirigirse al comerciante para pedir lo que debía comprar.

Y ahí estaba él: auto insultado, cansado, con hambre, sin dinero y aun faltaba mucho para la quincena.

- ¿Es todo señorita?

- Si, señor. Muchas gracias- respondió Rukia con una gran sonrisa, al recibir la mercancía y el cambio de la misma.

Y el rescatador solo se detuvo un instante a mirarla. ¿Que más daba que aun faltara para la quincena? Si con ver sonreír a su rescatada, a su recompensa del verano pasado, era más que suficiente para hacerle olvidar su auto insulto, su cansancio, su hambre e incluso que el dinero aun no estuviese en sus bolsillos.

Ojala Yuzu requiriera con más frecuencia esas compras de ultimo momento durante ese verano.


	6. Estrella

¡Hola a todos!

Creo que ahora si me tarde en subir un nuevo one-shot. Me mantuve ocupada en tantas cosas que no tenia tiempo para seguir escribiendo, pero bueno, ya me tienen aqui. Agradezco como siempre todos sus comentarios.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas, dudas o sugerencias son bien recibidos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Tema:** # 9 - Estrella  
**Extensión:** 1517 palabras  
**Resumen:** "Simplemente, era un idiota. Eso nadie lo negaba"

* * *

**"Estrella"**

Despertar con olor a galletas por la mañana si que era extraño. Especialmente por el hecho de que cuando Yuzu planeaba cocinar aquel postre, generalmente avisaba con anticipación.

Así que, si no había aviso de por medio, significaba que existía algo detrás de aquel olor a galletas. El joven rápidamente bajo por aquellas escaleras y viró hacia la cocina para encontrarse con la imagen de Rukia y Yuzu horneando las galletas que previamente había olfateado.

-¡Oh, Buenos días Ichi-nii!-expresó alegremente la chica rubia, al ver a su hermano acercarse a ellas.

-¡Vaya por fin has despertado!-dijó Rukia casi en susurro sin mirar al joven, ya que se encontraba vigilando el horno.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, no por el hecho de ver a ambas chicas cocinando, sino para saber el…

-¿Por qué están cocinando tantas galletas?-Obvia cuestión del pelinaranja al observar toda la barra de aquel cuarto repleto de cajas con aquel postre.

- Lo que pasa es que hoy tendremos un festival en la escuela y a nuestro grupo le ha tocado preparar postres. ¡Mira Rukia-chan, se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos! En este momento, está a punto de salir la última charola.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero como dejaste hacer a ella galletas con figuras.

-¡Qué! Que dices idio..- Estuvo a punto de insultar a Ichigo, pero recordó que frente a Yuzu ella seguía siendo la chica dulce y delicada más no la que solía golpear y gritarle a su hermano- digo, Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo haga galletas?

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo? Mira hermano, le han quedado muy lindas.

Oh, no, considerando el tipo de arte que está acostumbrado a apreciar por parte de su amiga, ya imaginaba esa charola llena de deformes monstruos que ella solía llamar conejos. Bueno, siempre y cuando fuesen comestibles todo estaría bien. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la ultima charola tenia diseños con forma de estrella.

-Yuzu, ¿segura que estas galletas las ha hecho Rukia?

-Por supuesto que yo las he preparado, ¿que tienen?

-Nada, es que… ¿Donde quedaron los estúpidos conejos? y… ¿por qué estas estrellas no están deformes? Si fuesen hechas por ti, seguro que lo estarían.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Oh, es que ¿acaso los conejos están de moda? Rukia-chan también me pidió un molde con forma de conejito, pero yo no tenía.

- Es verdad, solo hicimos galletas con forma de corazón, estrella, luna y este de un muñequito, pero no de conejito-expreso con algo respecto al no tener el molde de su animal favorito.

-¿Molde? Ah, ya veo. _"Con razón las galletas tienen forma bonita"_

Y antes de que la conversación prosiguiera, un sonido proveniente de la puerta principal los interrumpió.

-Oh, esos deben ser Karin-chan y los demás. Para que llevemos esto a la escuela.

-¿Quieren que les ayude a llevarlas?-preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Ah, no te preocupes hermano, con nosotras Rukia-chan, Karin-chan y los demás somos suficientes para llevarlas todas.

-¿Que, tú también vas?-cuestionó el joven a la shinigami.

-Oh, claro. No puedo dejar a estos pequeños solos por el mundo-respondió ella con ese tono de inocencia.

-Además, puede que pregunten quienes han preparado estas galletas, y Rukia-chan también debe estar presente-agregó Yuzu con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, claro, para reclamar si hay intoxicados-soltó Ichigo con una mueca burlona.

-Idiota-replico Rukia mientras acompañaba su insulto con un discreto golpe hacia las costillas del joven pelinaranja.

Finalmente, los chicos ya habían terminado de repartirse todas cajas, para partir hacia el colegio. Rukia antes de tomar sus cajas y partir hacia el festival, regreso rápidamente hacia la cocina y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Toma.

-¿Qué?

-Son galletas, claro, las que sobraron-respondió la pelinegra mientras le ofrecía un plato con una cantidad considerable del postre.

-Ah, así que me das las sobras-reclamo el chico mientras tomaba el plato.

-¡Hey! ¡Agradece siquiera que me apiade de ti! Además, están en buen estado, excepto este par que les falta un pedazo, pero el sabor sigue siendo tan rico como las que están en las cajas. Así que disfrútalas, especialmente estas de las pequeñas con forma de estrella de este lado. De cierta forma me recuerdan a ti.

-¿Las pequeñas? ¿A mí? ¡Hey! ¿Qué no será al contrario?

-Arg, no lo digo por eso. Se nota que jamás revisas tus notas de clase.

-¿Notas de clase?

Y antes de que la chica pudiera responderle un grito por parte de Karin se escucho desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Rukia-chan! Tenemos que irnos.

-¡Voy!-respondió a la hermana de Ichigo- Ah, en fin-dijo para el chico dentro de la casa-Entonces, nos vemos hasta en la tarde.

-Si-respondió mientras seguía mirando el plato sin entender nada de lo que le había dicho su compañera.

Después de observar como Rukia, sus hermanas y sus amigos se iban, decidió subir a su recamara. Este sería un domingo al parecer bastante solitario. Decidió tirarse a la cama mientras dejaba las galletas a un lado, pero recordó nuevamente lo que Rukia le había dicho, pero: Él ¿Que tenía que ver con galletas pequeñas en forma de estrella? y más aun ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo visto en clase? Él no recordaba nada de galletas o de estrellas, esperen: estrellas.

Oh, ahora recordaba que semanas atrás tuvieron una clase donde explicaban el origen del universo y esas cosas. Tal vez eso tenía que ver con las galletas, pero ¿y él?

Decidió sacar sus apuntes e investigar aquello. Y qué casualidad, precisamente el cuaderno que buscaba se encontraba en la parte de arriba de todos sus libros, como si alguien recientemente lo hubiese leído. No tenía necesidad de preguntarse quién había sido, ¿cierto?  
Así que se dispuso a leer el cuaderno.

Cosas del origen del universo, blah, blah, blah, ¿Dónde diablos estaba su relación con todo esto de las estrellas y él? En esa clase solo se hablo de los planetas, sus satélites, el sol… esperen, ¿Qué el Sol no es una estrella? Rápidamente localizo aquella hoja con información de este astro.

_"El sol es una estrella enana…"_ Oh, ahora entendía aquello de las estrellas pequeñas _"… que se encuentra localizada en el Sistema Solar. Diversos planetas giran en torno a este astro. Visto desde la tierra, parece una masa circular, grande y brillante, con un sinnúmero de rayos alrededor de él"_ Inmediatamente recordó su cabello.

-_"Así que ¿estrella enana con rayos? Idiota"_- fue lo primero que pensó al leer aquello con una mueca de disgusto.

Mas y mas datos científicos sobre el universo y el aun no entendía que tenía que ver el con el sol, salvo aquello de los rayos y su cabello.

Entonces ¿A eso se refería solamente? ¿A su cabello? Estuvo a punto de dar por hecho esa idea cuando continúo su lectura:

_"El sol es de gran __importancia en la vida__ de nosotros. Sin él, probablemente la vida no existiría, ya que es una fuente de __calor y luz__ para todos los que vivimos en este planeta"_

-_"Importante en la vida, luz y calor…"_-Repetía en su mente, recalcando esas palabras que inexplicablemente estaban subrayadas, bien, quizás si tenía explicación. Algo le decía que la señorita que le había dado esas galletas tenía que algo que ver. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella no solo se refería a él como una estrella enana con rayos como pensó al inicio de su lectura.-"_…Idiota"_-repitió esta palabra, salvo que ahora una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Bien, suficientes apuntes sobre el Origen del Universo por hoy.

Llegada la tarde, el chico bajo para dejar el plato en el fregadero, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, ingresando inmediatamente las chicas de la casa.

-¿Y cómo les fue?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Bastante bien, vendimos todas las galletas, eso deja buenas ganancia a nuestro grupo-contestó Karin con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es verdad. Karin-chan es una excelente vendedora, sin contar con las galletas que gustaron mucho- agrego Yuzu contenta con el resultado del festival, quien al instante subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su recamara a descansar.

-¡Oh, y Kurosaki-kun decía que tal vez la gente nos reclamaría!-mencionó Rukia, quien fue la última en ingresar a la casa.

-Ignóralo Rukia-chan, este idiota no reconocería las buenas cosas de la vida ni aunque las tuviera a un centímetro de distancia-replicó la melliza pelinegra mientras subía las escaleras-Ah, que cansado estuvo este día, definitivamente un baño me viene bien.

-Y bien-pregunto la shinigami a su amigo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Que tal estuvieron las galletas?

-Ah, eso- respondió mientras giraba hacia la cocina dispuesto a lavar el plato que había llevado minutos atrás- No estuvieron nada mal. Aunque-volteo a mirarla- creo que igual y le faltaron mas rayitos ¿no crees?-finalizo mientras le miraba con una sonrisa entre burlona y satisfecha.

Aunque a la pelinegra le tomo unos segundos entender eso último, recordó inmediatamente los apuntes. Simplemente le sonrió.

-Idiota-fue su única respuesta al pelinaranja, mientras tomaba la ruta cuesta arriba que anteriormente tomaron las hermanas.

En algo estuvo equivocada Karin, Ichigo si reconocía las cosas buenas de la vida, estuvieran a un centímetro de distancia o no. Solo que algunas veces... simplemente, era un idiota. Eso nadie lo negaba.


	7. Antena

¡Hola a todos!

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. Pero no podía finalizar el año sin actualizar esta serie de one-shots.

El siguiente tema, tal vez no tenga mucho el ambiente de las fechas actuales. En realidad, es una idea que surgió hace algun tiempo, en un día cálido, igual que en el one-shot. Agradezco como siempre todos los comentarios que han recibido estas historias. Espero que les guste y les deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas, dudas o sugerencias son bien recibidos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Claim:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Tema:** # 14 - Antena  
**Extensión:** 1471 palabras  
**Resumen:** "En ocasiones ciertas cosas no necesitan ser planeadas para que se conviertan en buenos momentos"

* * *

**Antena**

¡Maldita la hora que decidió quedarse en casa!

- ¡Mierda!- se repetía sin cesar mientras soportaba esos terribles rayos solares sobre su rostro, cuando su plan en primer lugar era evitar ese estúpido astro y esquivar esa odiosa posición en que se encontraba.

El chico tuvo la opción de salir al cine. Al parecer todo el mundo estaba fascinado en ver aquella película de moda. Hasta sus hermanas incluso asistieron al estreno. Pero él, prefirió permanecer en su hogar. Tenía suficientes razones para hacerlo.

Para empezar, el clima era del asco. Un calor veraniego de aquellos que no deseas ni asomarte a la calle. Bien, el cine contaba con aire acondicionado, pero tomando en cuenta el detalle de que medio Karakura asistiría al dichoso estreno: no. Prefería evitar esas grandes masas de personas. Sin contar con que el precio para entrar a ver la película casi duplico a su precio normal, ¿es que estaban locos? ¿Para qué pagar por ese drama novelero, si esas tramas las repetían todos los fines de semana en la televisión? Bien, mejor para él. Se ahorraba la molestia de caminar hasta el cine bajo ese inmenso sol y gastar en una película que de seguro ni le gustaría.

Así que la opción para ese día fue ver aquel maratón de películas de acción que transmitirían por tv. Aunque alguna que otra ya la había visto anteriormente, prefería eso a aguantar aquella aglutinación de gente y precios excesivos para un simple estreno. Pintaba para una tarde relajante: las chicas irían al cine y el joven se quedaría con la casa entera para él solo y su maratón fílmico.

Primer error en sus planes. ¿Quién le dijo que se quedaría con la casa solo para él?

- ¡Ichigo, aun no se ve nada! - gritaba una voz femenina desde la ventana de la sala en dirección al techo.

Si, y es que esa enana del demonio parecía querer compartir sus planes. Desgraciada. Sus hermanas hasta le habían insistido a la chica el ir con ellas, pero la shinigami afirmaba ser mala para ver esas películas, debido a que lloraba con aquellas escenas dramáticas y se avergonzaba de que alguien la viese derramar lagrimas. Obviamente todo esto dicho bajo esa apariencia de chica sensible y tímida.

¡A otro con esos cuentos!

Si era más que evidente que ella se quedaba para joderle aun más la existencia. Lo presentía, después de ver esa sonrisa malévola luego de convencer a sus hermanas para no ir con ellas al cine. La muy descarada seguro sospecho que el planeaba esa tarde solo para él, y por supuesto que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestarle. Tal vez no tenía un plan en específico, pero el solo hecho de estar ahí, en su tarde, era suficiente para fastidiarle el día. Bien, sus planes habían cambiado. Esa tarde la pasaría con la enana, viendo el maratón de películas, bajo el resguardo de aquel ventilador que al menos les haría pasar una tarde soportable frente al televisor.

Segundo error en sus planes. ¿Quién le dijo que estaría bajo resguardo en su casa cómodamente frente al televisor?

Y es que, media hora antes de que el mentado maratón iniciaría, su compañera tomo el control remoto para encender aquel aparato y de repente: la señal de la televisión se fue.

-¿Qué le hiciste al televisor?-preguntó el chico molesto.

-¿Yo? Si apenas y toque el control remoto -respondió la chica en su defensa- No me vengas a echar la culpa de que tus aparatos sean defectuosos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Si hace unas horas estaba a la perfección- reclamó el pelinaranja bastante alterado.

- No lo sé, pero yo no le he hecho nada- decía la shinigami mientras veía a su amigo revisar el dispositivo.

- ¡Diablos, debe ser la antena!- sugirió como causa del desperfecto- Creo que iré a revisar. Tú te quedas acá y me avisas si regresa la señal.

- Pero yo por qué…

- Ni siquiera reniegues, que hasta debería mandarte a ti a revisar- finalizó el adolescente mientras su compañera le dedicaba una mirada fulminante.

Y ahí estaba, Ichigo Kurosaki con el sol a todo su esplendor tratando de arreglar esa estúpida antena. Esta era la segunda vez que subía. En la primera ocasión pudo descubrir el daño en varios de los cables, así que bajo a su casa en busca de cinta adhesiva, pero al ver que no había, no tuvo más opción que ir a la tienda por ella. Podía haber enviado a la shinigami, pero esta le encaro soltándole el "Tú te quedas acá" que anteriormente le había dicho el joven a la chica. Si, la muy desgraciada se estaba desquitando después de ordenarle que se quedara a checar la señal sin dejarle opción de réplica. Todo lo que el chico había planeado para su tarde se fue al caño.

Quería evitar el sol y ahora estaba tostándose en el techo de su casa.

Pretendía evitar caminar y tuvo que recorrer dos tiendas para encontrar esa estúpida cinta.

Procuraba evitar gastos, y tuvo que comprar aquella tira adhesiva.

Deseaba una tarde solo para él, y ahora tenía que soportar a esa chica que seguro estaba más que divertida al escuchar toda la cantidad de maldiciones que desde el techo susurraba.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de mandar muy lejos de allí esa antena del demonio, las palabras que deseaba escuchar desde hacia varios minutos finalmente llegaron:

- ¡Ya comienza a llegar la señal!- gritaba su compañera alegremente desde la ventana.

¡Bien, por fin! Rápidamente bajo del techo de su casa y corrió hacia la sala a corroborar lo Rukia le había dicho.

- Parece que no lo hice nada mal-se jactaba el pelinaranja luego de confirmar que la señal estaba restablecida.

-Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera asunto de otro mundo poner cintitas en un fierro- mofaba la chica desde un sillón ante la actitud de su compañero.

-¡Nada de poner cintitas! No creas que es fácil arreglar esas estúpidas antenas bajo este sol del demonio.

- Ya, no te alteres tanto- soltó despreocupada mientras se dirigía a la cocina- mejor ¡acomodémonos y disfrutemos de la rica comida que con tanto esfuerzo he preparado!- exclamó la chica mientras alzaba la cabeza en señal de orgullo.

- ¿Cuál esfuerzo? ¡Si lo único que hiciste fue meter la bolsa de palomitas al microondas y sacar esos refrescos del refrigerador!

- Ya está a punto de comenzar la película- anuncio la chica al tiempo que desviaba la conversación acerca de la comida- mejor cállate, quítate del frente y ven a sentarte- voceaba mientras hacía ademanes que le indicaban al joven que estorbaba en el lugar en el que actualmente estaba.

Con una actitud de mala gana el pelinaranja se sentó junto a su amiga. Suspiro a modo de descanso. Por fin, después de un par de contratiempos, se dedicaría a ver aquel maratón de películas. Y cuando los créditos iníciales comenzaban a mostrarse, paso algo que vino a colocar la cereza del día.

Si, el ventilador se apago. Y el extraño ruido que el televisor hizo mientras la imagen del protagonista de la película desaparecía les dio a entender que esa tarde no verían nada.

Se había ido la electricidad.

- Se ha ido la corriente eléctrica- expresó la chica mientras veía fijamente el televisor.

- No me digas- exclamo Ichigo mientras imitaba a su amiga al mirar aquel aparato de la misma manera.

-Y te llevaste un largo rato intentando arreglar la antena

- Lo sé.

-No tienes ganas de romperla o aventar el televisor por la ventana.

- Un poco.

Silencio. Sus respiraciones eran el único escaso sonido que existía. El chico pensaba en contar hasta diez antes de seguir la sugerencia de su amiga sobre descargar su ira contra el dispositivo.

-Ichigo- resopló-¿y qué hacemos ahora?-expresó la chica ante el incomodo ambiente que se había creado.

- No lo sé- suspiro- Supongo que disfrutar tu "fabulosa" comida que con "tanto" esfuerzo hiciste, ¿no crees?-bromeo de forma sarcástica antes de tomar el recipiente con palomitas de la mesa de centro.

Rukia solo lo miro de forma asesina por el sarcasmo y se dispuso a abrir una lata de refrescos.

- Me alegra que la electricidad no se fuera mientras cocinaba esto- señaló el recipiente que Ichigo llevaba en sus manos- Yo sí que mandaría a volar el microondas.

Y entonces Ichigo la miro. La tarde no resulto como esperaba. No había electricidad, ni película, tampoco ventilador que los salvara de ese clima. Solo quedaban las botanas. Sin embargo, algo hizo que ambos rieran, ¿qué fue? ni ellos lo sabían. Solo carcajeaban frente a aquel recipiente de palomitas.

Tal vez era el abrasador clima, el hambre o simplemente, que en ocasiones ciertas cosas no necesitan ser planeadas para que se conviertan en buenos momentos.


End file.
